Applications and/or avatars thereof commonly operate by receiving a user's operating directions in various circumstances. Instructions are then executed to effect the operation of an application and/or avatar based on user's operating directions. Hence, applications and/or avatars rely on the user to direct their behaviors. Commonly employed application and/or avatar operating techniques lack a way to learn operation of an application and/or avatar and enable autonomous operation of an application and/or avatar.